Wieści z nikąd/12
| autor=William Morris | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XII. Traktujący o urządzeniu życia. — Mógłbyś mi pan dać niejakie pojęcie o tych urządzeniach, które zastąpiły miejsce rządu? — Sąsiedzie — odparł na to — jakkolwiek uprościliśmy nasze życie bardzo w porównaniu z tem, co było ongi i pozbyliśmy się wielu konwencyonalności, jakoteż pozornych potrzeb, które sprawiały naszym przodkom wiele trudów i zmartwień, to jednakże życie nasze jest zanadto złożone na to, aby opowiedzieć szczegółowo, jak ono jest urządzone; musisz pan to odkryć sam przez pożycie między nami. Łatwiej mi bowiem przyjdzie powiedzieć, czego nie czynimy, aniżeli co czynimy. — Zatem? — spytałem. — Oto sposób sformułowania rzeczy — odparł. — Żyliśmy co najmniej przez sto pięćdziesiąt lat mniej więcej na dzisiejszą modłę, a tradycya i zwyczaje utrwalały się u nas; tradycya ta zaś utrwaliła się jako zwyczaj działania ogólnie biorąc w najlepszym celu. Łatwo jest nam żyć bez wzajemnego obdzierania się. Mielibyśmy możność walczenia ze sobą i obdzierania się nawzajem, ale to przyszłoby nam z większą trudnością, niż wstrzymywać się od walki i rabunku. To jest, krótko mówiąc, podstawa naszego życia i naszego szczęścia. — Podczas, gdy za dawnych czasów — zauważyłem — było bardzo trudno żyć bez walki i rabunku. Czyż nie to miałeś pan na myśli, pokazując mi negatywną stronę waszych dobrych warunków? — Zapewne — odparł — stosunki były tak złe, że ci, którzy z nałogu postępowali uczciwie względem bliźnich, byli sławieni jako święci i bohaterowie, i spoglądano na nich z największą czcią? — Czyż za ich życia? — spytałem. — Nie — odparł — dopiero po śmierci. — Ale wracajmy do obecnych czasów — rzekłem; — nie chcesz pan chyba powiedzieć, że nikt nigdy nie przekracza dobrych obyczajów? — Zapewne, że nie — rzekł Hammond — ale ile razy takie przekroczenie zdarzy się, każdy, nie wykluczając przestępcy, ocenia je należycie; to znaczy jako błędy przyjaciół, a nie jako zwyczajne postępki ludzi, zniewolonych do nieprzyjaźni względem społeczeństwa. — Teraz rozumiem — odparłem; — chciałeś pan powiedzieć, że nie macie przestępców kryminalnych. — I jakże mogliśmy ich mieć — odparł — skoro nie istnieje bogata klasa, budząca nieprzyjaźń względem państwa za pomocą niesprawiedliwości tegoż państwa? Na to ja znowu rzekłem: — Z kilku słów, jakie padły z pańskich ust przed chwilą, wywnioskowałem, że obaliliście prawo cywilne? Czy mam to zrozumieć dosłownie? — Ależ ono obaliło się samo, mój przyjacielu — odparł. — Wszak sądy cywilne istniały jedynie dla obrony prywatnej własności, nikt bowiem nigdy nie twierdził, że można zniewolić ludzi za pomocą brutalnej siły do uczciwego traktowania się nawzajem. Otóż ponieważ własność prywatna została zniesiona, przeto wszelkie prawa i zbrodnie, wywołane przez nią, upadły same przez się. Nie kradnij, musiano przetłomaczyć na: pracuj, aby żyć szczęśliwie. Czyż potrzeba wymuszać siłą posłuszeństwo dla tego przykazania? — To się samo przez się rozumie — odparłem — i godzę się na to; ale cóż robić z gwałtami? czyż ich pojawienie się, którego pan nie zaprzeczyłeś, nie wywołuje prawa kryminalnego? — W pańskiem znaczeniu tego wyrazu nie posiadamy i prawa kryminalnego również. Przyjrzyjmy się sprawie bliżej i zobaczmy skąd się biorą zbrodnie gwałtu. Największa ich ilość była w dawnych czasach wynikiem przepisów o własności prywatnej, zabraniających zadowolenia przyrodzonych pożądań wszystkim z wyjątkiem garstki uprzywilejowanych, jakoteż wynikiem ogólnego widocznego przymusu, jaki z tych przepisów wypływał. Wszystkie te źródła zbrodni wyschły. Obok tego wiele gwałtownych czynów brało początek w sztucznem skażeniu popędu płciowego, wywołującem przesadzoną zazdrość i tej podobne nędze. Gdy pan rozejrzy się w nich uważnie, spostrzeże pan, że to co leżało na dnie ich wszystkich, to była idea, prawna idea, że kobieta jest własnością mężczyzny bez względu na to, czy to jest mąż, ojciec, brat i t. d. Ale idea ulotniła się, rzecz jasna, razem z własnością prywatną, i z pewnym obłędem, orzekającym ruinę kobiety z powodu zaspokajania swych pożądań w nieprawy sposób, który nie był niczem innem niż konwenansem, wypływającym z praw o prywatnej własności. — Inną pokrewną przyczyną zbrodni gwałtu była tyrania rodzinna, stanowiąca przedmiot tak wielu historyj i opowiadań w dawnych czasach, a która również była wypływem własności prywatnej. To wszystko doczekało się już swego końca, gdyż rodziny nie łączy węzeł przymusu, prawnego czy towarzyskiego; lecz wzajemny pociąg i afekt, a każdemu wolno czynić ze sobą, co mu się podoba. Po nadto, nasze podstawy honoru i szacunku publicznego są bardzo odmienne od dawnych; powodzenie w okpiwaniu bliźnich jest obecnie, miejmy nadzieję raz na zawsze zamkniętą drogą do renomy. Każdemu wolno ćwiczyć swe specjalne zdolności do ostatecznych granic, a każdy inny zachęca go do tego. W ten sposób uwolniliśmy się od pochmurnej zazdrości, ożenionej przez poetów z nienawiścią zapewne nie bez słuszności; zazdrość rodziła całe mnóstwo nieszczęścia i złej krwi, która ludzi drażliwych i namiętnych, to znaczy energicznych i czynnych prowadziła często do gwałtu. Roześmiałem się i rzekłem: — Teraz więc cofasz pan swoje przypuszczenie, mówiąc, że nie ma gwałtu pomiędzy wami? — Nie — odparł — nie cofam niczego; powiedziałem już, że takie rzeczy zdarzają się. Gorąca krew popełnia czasami błędy. Jeden człowiek może ugodzić drugiego, a ugodzony oddać otrzymany raz, z czego w najgorszym razie może wyniknąć mężobójstwo. Ale cóż wtedy? Czyż my sąsiedzi mamy rzecz jeszcze pogarszać? Czyż mamy tak źle myśleć o sobie nawzajem, aby przypuszczać, że zamordowany wzywa nas do pomszczenia go, skoro wiemy na pewne, że gdyby został jeno okaleczony, to byłby, na zimno rozważywszy wszystkie okoliczności, wybaczył temu, co go okaleczył? Czyż śmierć mordercy przywróci zamordowanemu życie i da zadośćuczynienie za spowodowane nieszczęście? — Zapewne — odparłem — ale rozważ pan, czyż bezpieczeństwo publiczne nie ma być zapewnione jakąś karą? — Oczywiście, sąsiedzie! — zawołał staruszek z zapałem. — Trafiłeś pan w samo sedno. Ta a, o której ludzie zwykli byli mówić tak mądrze, a mimo to postępować tak głupio, nie była niczem innem, niż wyrazem ich obawy? a mieli czego się bać, skoro sami to znaczy — kierownicy społeczeństwa, żyli jak zbrojna banda w nieprzyjacielskim kraju. Ale my, żyjący wśród przyjaciół, nie potrzebujemy się ani obawiać, ani karać. Gdybyśmy w obawie rzadkiego przypadkowego mężobójstwa, rzadkiego szkodliwego uderzenia, mieli uroczyście i prawnie popełniać mężobójstwa i gwałty, to stanowilibyśmy jedynie społeczeństwo krwiożerczych tchórzów. Czyż nie tego samego jesteś zdania, sąsiedzie? — Tak, niewątpliwie, skoro rzecz wezmę z tej strony — odparłem. — Ale musisz rozumieć — ciągnął staruszek — że gdy jakikolwiek gwałt zostanie popełniony, oczekujemy po sprawcy wszelkiego możliwego zadośćuczynienia, czego i on wymaga od samego siebie. Ale pomyśl, czy zmuszenie lub poważne skrzywdzenie człowieka, owładniętego chwilowo gniewem lub szałem, może być zadośćuczynieniem dla społeczności? Nie; może stanowić jeno dodatkową krzywdę. Na to znowu rzekłem: — Ale przypuśćmy, że ktoś posiada gwałtowne obyczaje, że naprzykład zabija jednego człowieka każdego roku? — Taka rzecz jest wręcz nieznana — odparł. — W społeczeństwie, w którem niema kary, którejby można uniknąć, niema prawa, któreby można obejść, wyrzuty sumienia nastąpią niewątpliwie po występku. — A mniejsze wybuchy gwałtowności — rzekłem — cóż robicie z tymi? gdyż do tej pory mówiliśmy wyłącznie o wielkich tragedyach? Na to rzekł Hammond: — Jeżeli złoczyńca nie jest chory lub obłąkany, w którym-to wypadku musi być wzięty pod kuratelę aż do wyzdrowienia, to jest rzeczą jasną, że smutek i upokorzenie muszą nastąpić po złym czynie; społeczeństwo zaś da to bardzo jasno do zrozumienia, gdyby przypadkiem złoczyńca był na to nieczuły; zresztą pewnego rodzaju zadośćuczynienie nastąpi, — co najmniej publiczne wyznanie żalu i upokorzenia, czyż to tak trudno powiedzieć: przepraszam cię, sąsiedzie? — No, czasami istotnie trudno — ale niech i tak będzie. — Uważacie to za rzecz wystarczającą? — spytałem. — Niewątpliwie — odparł — a ponadto jest to wszystko, co my uczynić. Jeżeli w dodatku zadamy człowiekowi tortury, zmienimy jego żal w gniew, a upokorzenie, jakiegoby doznał za swoje źle postępowanie, zostałoby przygłuszone przez nadzieję zemsty za to zło, jakie myśmy jemu wyrządzili. Ponieważ poniósł karę prawną, przeto może dalej popełniać występki. Czyż mamy popełniać takie szaleństwo? Pamiętaj, że Chrystus odpuścił najpierw karę prawną, a potem dopiero rzekł: Idź i nie grzesz więcej. Bądź pan pewny, że w społeczeństwie równych nie znajdziesz pan nikogo, ktoby chciał pełnić rolę dręczyciela czy kata, choć wielu będzie pełnić rolę opiekuna lub doktora! — Tak więc — zauważyłem — uważacie zbrodnię tylko za spazmatyczny objaw chorobowy, który nie wymaga wcale kodeksu prawa kryminalnego dla wyleczenia? — Właśnie tak myślimy — odparł Hammond; — a skoro, jak to panu już powiedziałem, jesteśmy na ogół biorąc ludźmi zdrowymi, przeto nie zdaje się, aby nas ta choroba miała bardzo dręczyć. — Nie macie więc ani cywilnego prawa, ani kryminalnego. Ale czyż nie posiadacie praw rynku, że się tak wyrażę — czyż nie posiadacie regulatora w wymianie towarów? musicie bowiem prowadzić wymianę, jakkolwiek nie posiadacie własności prywatnej. Hammond odparł na to: — Nie posiadamy wyraźnej wymiany indywidualnej, jak pan to widziałeś dziś rano, czyniąc zakupy; ale istnieje oczywiście regulator rynku, zmieniający się stosownie do okoliczności i kierujący się ogólnym zwyczajem. Ale ponieważ są to sprawy ogólnej ugody, której nikomu się nie śni stawiać oporu, przeto też nie mamy postanowień w celu jej ochrony; dlatego nie nazywam ich prawami. W prawie czy to cywilnem, czy kryminalnem egzekucya następuje zawsze po wydaniu wyroku, a ktoś musi na tem ucierpieć. Gdy widzimy sędziego na ławie to spostrzegamy przez niego, jak gdyby był zrobiony ze szkła, policyanta, który więzi i kata, który faktycznie zabija żyjącą istotę. Nie prawda, że takie szaleństwa uczyniłyby rynek niezmiernie przyjemnym? — Zapewne — odparłem — znaczyłoby to zamienić rynek na pole bitwy, na którem wiele ludzi musi cierpieć tak samo, jak na prawdziwem polu bitwy od kul i bagnetów. Z tego, co ja widziałem, wolno mi przypuszczać, że wasz rynek i wielki i mały, prowadzony jest w sposób, stanowiący miłe zajęcie. — Masz słuszność, sąsiedzie, — odparł. — Jakkolwiek jest bardzo wielu, ściśle mówiąc, stanowiących większość wśród was, którzy czuliby się nieszczęśliwi, gdyby nie byli zaangażowani faktycznie w produkowaniu rzeczy, i to rzeczy wychodzących pięknie z ich rąk, — to jest też wielu na podobieństwo gospodarzy domowych, o których wspominałem, co lubują się w administracyi i organizacyi; mam tu na myśli ludzi lubiących trzymanie rzeczy w ładzie, unikających trwonienia i bezużyteczności. Tacy ludzie czują się gruntownie szczęśliwi w swojem zajęciu, a to tem bardziej, że mają do czynienia z faktami, a nie z obchodzeniem kantorków dla obliczenia, jaki im udział przypadnie w uprzywilejowanem nakładaniu podatku na pożytecznych ludzi, co było zajęciem byznesmanów w dawnych czasach. Jakież mi pan postawisz następne pytanie?